Unravel
by Sakura Hyuga
Summary: Meet 12-year-old Hana Creus, or the Church of the God of Light's new Princess of Light, once created hundreds of years ago to bring in some male worshippers. You can also call her "the younger sister of the amazing Sun Knight" as well. When she unexpectantly falls into the 12 Holy Knight's lives (literally), she is tasked with the job of saving her older brother...Good Luck Hana!
1. Prologue Part 1

**Hi everyone! I'm Sakura-chan and this is my second fanfic and first in the Legend of Sun Knight, so please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Sakura-chan does not own anything. Everything belongs to Yu Wo except for the plot of this story and my OC character.**

**-(*+*)-**

**Prologue: Part 1**

Eleven of the Holy Knights were, at the same time, completely stumped. And there's only one person in the Twelve Holy Knights who is able to do that.

_Oh Grisia, what are you up to now?_ Lesus Judge could only stare at the flimsy piece of paper stuck on the door.

**Do not come in. We are renovating.**

Apparently, their only conference room was being renovated. And that started just _today_, the day the Twelve Holy Knights' meeting was suppose to happen.

"What should we do now?" Blaze Knight voiced the thoughts of what everybody was thinking. Immediately, everyone turned to Judgment Knight.

"We should…" _Do what? Cancel the meeting? Postpone it until I find Sun and ask him what's going on?_

"He's already there."

Judgment whipped around just in time to see Vice-Captain Adair bow respectfully. "He's in the garden."

"Who?" Judgement asked, even though the answer was obvious. I mean, who else sends their Vice-Captain off as a messenger boy?

"Knight-Captain Sun. He plans to hold your meeting in the garden because it's so nice out. The tables and everything are already set up." Adair explained dutifully.

Suddenly, someone gasped. "You mean" asked Leaf "that Sun's actually attending?!" With this, several jaws hit the floor. Even though this meeting was kind of important, important enough that Storm was present, Sun still usually don't attend them.

"Yes, so please follow me." With that, Adair started walking in the direction of the garden. The eleven Holy Knights could only dumbly follow them, most still not over the shock. Finally they reached the garden. The table in the conference room was there, with a certain golden haired Holy Knight sitting in a spot that was always empty.

"Ah, my fellow brothers. May the God of Light oversee our meeting and breathe his words into our minds!"

Everyone wordlessly sat into their respectful places, not even bothering to ask Sun why he was here. After all, stranger things _have_ happened before, right?

"Let us start this meeting." A low voice boomed, the owner of it sitting beside the supposed-to-be vacant seat. And the meeting began. Judgment, though, has secretly wanted to add the words _"Before Sun runs away"_, but of course, for the sake of his image, he couldn't.

**-(*+*)-**

**Like it? Don't? Please review and tell me your first impression of this story.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Second chapter! Yippee! I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and the character I made up.**

**-(*+*)-**

**Prologue: Part 2**

"Blaze, your report."

It was finally the last report. With this, the meeting would be over. And the most surprising thing? Sun didn't leave yet!

"Oh, yeah. My assignment this week was to send the spirits from the Rosala Theatre to the afterlife. So far, twelve mourning spirits and two vengeful ones were sent."

Judgment nodded, writing the numbers down. He inwardly sighed. It was finally over! Now he could go find a time to ask Sun why he decided to attend the meeting. Although Judgment is pretty sure that someone like the Pope probably chided him into attending.

"Very good. All right, we've covered everything we needed to. The next meeting is-"

"Shush!"

Judgment started and looked at Sun. Sun stood up and put a hand to his ear. "Do you hear that?"

Everyone now strained their ears to listen. Storm's face turned rigid. "It sounds like…screaming."

Sun nodded. The screaming turned steadily louder. The Twelve Holy Knights stood as still as statues as they strained the ears to listen and pinpoint the place the sound was coming from. The screaming turned louder and louder until…

"It's coming from above us" yelled Leaf, just before a blob slammed into Storm Knight. Everyone froze. And stared at the blob.

The "blob" was a child that had long golden hair that reached her knees. Her skin was milky white and two big, innocent, sky blue eyes adorned her face. A pink hue decorated her cheeks as she breathed heavily. She wore a simple, brown cloak that covered her cloths inside and had a dagger strapped to her waist.

"Ugh…" groaned Storm Knight. The blob was currently sitting on the Storm Knight, but that immediately changed when she caught sight of Sun. She immediately jumped up and started walking to Sun. Her pace was steady, her footing sure, and with the addition of a dagger Judgment deduced that the girl could probably fight. Which would probably a bad idea, Judgment figured, as Sun was currently unarmed, and probably wouldn't be able to defend himself even if he was armed. So Judgment stepped in front of Sun and blocked the girl's path. With a swift motion, he pulled out his sword and pointed it at the girl.

"I am the Judgment Knight." He said coldly. "What do you want with our Sun Knight?"

Only then did the girl stop and take a look at her surroundings. Leaf and Earth were trying to peel Storm off the ground. Other than that, the girl was surrounded by the rest of the knights. Who all had their weapons out and pointed at her. Finally she sighed and looked past Judgment's shoulder to see Sun. She shook her head and smiled ruefully as Judgment inched his sword closer to her throat. Then, in a voice as beautiful as an angel's, she said a sentence that made everyone there freeze.

"Sun-gēgē (means "big brother Sun"), this is the warmest welcome I have ever received."

**-(*+*)-**

**How is it? Please review and tell me. **


	3. Chapter 1

**Sakura-chan here. The third chapter's out! Yay!**

**Thankies for Guest who reviewed.**

**Guest: I know Sun's an orphan. But sometimes siblings are admitted into orphanages. And the parents don't have to be dead for a child to be admitted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot and my character. Everything else belongs to Yu Wo.**

**-(*+*)-**

**Chapter 1**

Everyone froze. The little girl looked expectantly at Sun. Sun, for once in his three year reign as the Sun Knight, lost his elegance in front of so many people. His mouth opened and closed, and in a few seconds, the little girl became the first one to transform the Sun Knight into a fish that jumped out of the water. This took the other Holy Knights into an even bigger state of shock.

Finally, with much hard work, Sun managed to choke out one word. "H-Hana…?!"

"Hana" shook her head and sighed. "Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" Hana sighed again. She eyed Judgment's sword, which was still an inch away from her throat, warily. "Now can you please tell your friend to put away his sword? If you remember my letters, I told you that I'm sometimes very clumsy. For all I know, I might accidently impale myself with it because I tripped or something."

Sun paled dramatically. He somehow managed to turn to Judgment and then, with great difficulty, manage to squeak his command. "Judgment, put away your sword."

Judgment, who somehow managed to recover from his shock, shook his head. "We don't know if she poses a threat to the other knights, Sun. For all you know, she may be an illusion."

"She isn't!" Protested Sun, but Judgment only shook his head. The other Holy Knights, with the addition of Leaf, Earth and Storm, pressed their weapons closer reluctantly. They didn't want to harm such a small girl, but she emitted a powerful aura and could as well be what Judgment said.

"Knight-Captains, put down your weapons."

Everyone started. They turned around just in time to see the Pope. "She has no ill-intentions."

Only then did Judgment reluctantly lower his sword, the others following his lead. If the Pope said she had no ill-intentions, then she didn't. Sun sighed with relief. He praised the God of Light for sending the Pope to his aid.

Abruptly, the Pope turned to Hana. "How is Sakura, my little child?" The little girl smiled.

"She is well. Teacher would be glad that the Pope inquired about her well-being." The Pope sighed.

"She has handed the reins to you, hasn't she, little Hana?" The girl nodded.

"Very well, I guess." The Pope said. "I will prepare for the Welcoming Ceremony." And with that, he left.

Everyone stared at the empty space where the Pope had been a few minutes ago. "Am I the only one who has no idea what happened?" Blaze Knight asked while staring at Sun, then at Hana, and then back to Sun.

Everybody shook their head. "No, it's okay. I'm pretty sure that no one understands what happen." Leaf slowly stated. He faced Sun. "So do you mind explaining what happened?"

**-(*+*)-**

**Chapter 1 End!**

**Like it? Don't? Tell me what you think! Do that by pressing the review button. Please!**

**Sakura-chan out!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Sakura-chan's back! Here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy!**

**Thank You to GustofWind who reviewed!**

**GustofWind: Hmmm…. for the chapter length, I can tell you that I had originally decided to put the prologue parts 1 and 2 as one chapter, and chapter 1 and 2 as the next. But then I remembered some people who I one knew who liked short chapters instead of longer ones, so I separated them. I'll make the chapters a bit longer for your sake though. **** Thanks for the constructive criticism! The Holy Knight's actions and Hana's near death experiences would be explained, though. Thanks again for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Sakura-chan owns nothing but the plot and Hana. The rest belongs to Yu Wo.**

**-(*+*)-**

**Chapter 2**

"Sun, I've never knew you had a sister." Storm commented lightly. He rubbed a sore spot and winced. "I just wish it didn't take her to fall on me before I finally found out."

Everybody laughed. Hana looked sheepish and apologized for the hundredth time. "I'm really sorry Knight-Captain Storm. I didn't mean to fall on you!"

The laughter grew. Storm sighed and waved Hana's apology aside. When the laughing finally ceased, Leaf looked at Hana. "But Hana, why _were_ you falling from the sky."

This question grabbed everyone's curiosity. They all looked intently at the little girl. She sighed. "Well, you see, I was doing a transportation spell. For the one I was using, you were supposed to imagine the place you wanted to go while you chant the incantation."

Hana sighed again. "I was imagining the Holy Temple, when I looked up and saw the sky. It was really blue and pretty, and I started thinking about how nice it would be up there. So the spell granted my wish and transported me up into the sky above the holy temple."

Hana laughed. "Believe me, I was freaking out. I fell down for five minutes before I smashed into Knight-Captain Storm. It's a good thing I learned some wind magic, or else I would have probably turned blob when I slammed into Knight-Captain Storm!"

Everyone stared at the girl sympathetically. She was probably traumatized for life.

"Hana, do you know what the Pope meant by "I will prepare for the Welcoming Ceremony"?" Judgement asked quietly. Everybody turned to Judgment. "That only happens when the Holy Knights' apprentices take their teachers place."

Everyone turned thoughtful and stared at Hana for an answer. _Judgment, you're really fit for the title of the Judgment Knight! You almost figured out the thing Hana haven't told us yet. _Sun thought while still maintaining his smile.

Hana mused quietly. Sun had really described Judgement well in his letters. To be onto her just because of a small mutter from the Pope.

"Hmmm…how should I put this?" Hana sighed. "Have you guys heard of the Church of the God of Light's Princess of Light?" Hana began quietly.

"The Princess of Light" Cloud Knight started to say, probably quoting from a book "is not really a Princess. It is only a position in the Holy Temple. A rather high position, though. It is a position as high as the Sun Knight's and the Pope's. The Princess of Light has an expected personality, too. She is to be kind and generous, like the Sun Knight. She is also supposed to be a master of everything. From using a sword to fire magic to necromancy, she can do it all."

Blaze Knight nodded. "But didn't the last Princess of Light leave to train her apprentice with a promise about how the Church of the God of Light won't ever see her again and how she'll send her apprentice as the next Princess?" Everyone nodded. They heard of that, too. "So why did you bring up the Princess of Light…" Blaze Knight trailed off.

Everybody froze. They slowly turned toward Hana and stared at her. She looked up, a smile on her face. Standing up, she walked in front of the Twelve Holy Knights and curtsied gracefully. "It's nice to meet you, the Twelve Holy Knights. My name is Hana Creus, and I am the new Princess of Light." She looked at everybody and winked. "Thank you so much for taking care of my brother. I know he's a huge burden and a big handful, but you guys did an amazing job!"

"…"

_Hey! Who are you calling a handful!_

**-(*+*)-**

**Chapter 2 End**

**I hope that explains a few things. Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 3

**I'm back! It's a bit shorter, so sorry. Thanks to GustofWind who reviewed!**

**GustofWind: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the last one but I'm sorry to say that this chapter is rather much shorter…I'll get another longer chapter post up soon to make up for it!**

**Enjoy!**

**-(*+*)-**

**Chapter 3**

Part of her beautiful golden hair was braided into an elaborate design with white roses while the rest of it was let down. Her eyes were big and bright. She was wearing a thin, white, silky dress that stuck to her milky white body and was loose and puffy after her waist.

She wore another layer on top of her white dress that was thicker and was golden instead of white. Her dress was heavily embroidered and shimmered as she moved. To sum it all up, Hana looked breath-taking.

The Welcoming Ceremony was held at the Holy Temple, and many people were there. From the Son of the God of War, to the newly crowned King and Queen to the princess and her husband Elijah, they all were invited and present.

The King had also taking an instant liking to little Hana. The moment the king had walked in, Hana rushed over and curtsied gracefully. The King _politely_ nodded and was about to congratulate her when Hana started apologizing profusely.

Saying the King was surprised was an understatement. The King was completely bewildered. When he asked Hana why she was apologizing, she told him that she was apologizing for not being there to keep her brother in check, and immediately gave the King a healing bracelet as her apologetic gift. Yes, the King took an instant liking to Hana.

The princess had also taken a liking to Hana as well. After Hana apologized for "letting my brother become stupid and shameful", the princess had immediately realized that Hana, unlike her brother, was _actually _nice and sweet. So, in return, the princess told Hana that "Us Princesses should stick together!" and so Hana gained a new big sister.

The meeting between Mike (Son of the God of War) and Hana however, literally went along the lines of this:

Hana: _*curtsy* _Your Excellency the Son of the God of War.

Mike: _*wince* _Please call me Mike.

Hana: Sure! What I said before was a huge tongue twister!

Mike: _*stare* _Oh my God of War! You're actually _human._

Hana: …Um…okay?

Mike: I'm sorry about that. When I asked you brother to just call me Mike, he called me Your Excellency, Mike, so I figured you'll be the same.

Hana: Oh no! My brother's one-of-a-kind!

Mike: Hahaha! One…of...a…HAHAHA!

Let's just say that Mike completely adored Hana. (Although he also seemed to worship her…I mean, who wouldn't? To have a brother like Sun and not go crazy yet, Hana's a genius.)

The Ceremony proceeded smoothly and little Hana was welcomed with open arms.

**Chapter 3 End**

**-(*+*)-**

**Like it? Don't? Tell me in a little review. I truly apology for the shortness of this chapter. I just want to get it up because I am probably posting another one soon.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'm back with the 6****th**** chapter. Thank you to GustofWind, GrrBear, and Yuki Candy Heart who reviewed!**

**GustofWind: No worries. I have no intention to make a 12 year old fall in love. Thanks for the warning, though. This chappie's extra long just for you. **

**GrrBear: Thank You!**

**Yuki Candy Heart: :P Hana's funny, isn't she?**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. LSK belongs to Yu Wo.**

**-(*+*)-**

**Chapter 4**

"_Light reflects, _

_off angel wings,_

_dancing, pure as can b-_**ARRGH!**"

With a thump, Hana's head hit the table. She was in the newly renovated conference room, with all the Twelve Holy Knights present.

Kind Leaf Knight stepped forward. "It wasn't so bad, Hana." He consoled gently.

Hana lifted her head to stare at Leaf incredulously. "Wasn't so bad? Leaf, I went off-pitch _seven _times, and I haven't even finished the third line!" She gave a frustrated groan. "Heck, I went off-pitch on the _first word_!"

Even Leaf had nothing to say to that. Hana buried her head in her arms and lamented comically. "_Be perfect in everything?_ I swear the first Princess of Light must have been a Mary Sue! I mean, who can be _perfect_!?"

Suddenly, she whipped herself out of her chair and pointed an accusing finger at her brother. She began to wail hysterically.

"Sun, why did you _have _to sing the _whole _Hymn of the God of Light? Now the King and everybody on the whole _continent_ think I have an _amazing _voice just like my brother. Add that to _the_ _whole continent knows that the Princess of Light excels in everything_, and I am officially dooooomed! "

Hana collapsed back into her chair and started to bang her head repeatedly onto the table. Sun smiled a small, apologetic, smile.

"Sun, under the constant gaze of the God of Light, is extremely sorry. Dear sister, wi-"

With a groan, Hana cut off Sun's words. "Please, my back-stabbing brother, let me moan in peace!"

Sun shut up obediently, with the rest of the Holy Knights looking on helplessly.

Now, you ask, why is our little Hana freaking out about her terrible singing skills? Well, let me have the honor to explain. You see, after the Welcoming Ceremony, the King, to welcome her into his kingdom, organized a huge party for Hana, and then invited her to sing a few hymns at the party. Before Hana managed to explain to the Princess that her singing skills were awful and to get her to persuade her brother, the King, out of it, gossipers caught a whiff of it and now her "concert" was the hottest thing on the news. The Pope, seeing how an amazing profit could be made from it, forbade Hana from withdrawing. Did I also mention that Hana's party was tomorrow? No? Because it is.

Now back to the present, the Twelve Holy Knights there was brainstorming an idea to somehow suddenly improve Hana's singing skills in one night, and as an "apology gift" to Hana, Sun was to talk _normally_. Although that's a plus for him too.

"You're amazing at violin, and you never go off-pitch." Sun said slowly. "How can you go off-pitch so much when you sing?"

"How should I know!?" Hana all but yelled. "It's like asking you, someone who had the strongest Sun Knight in history as their teacher for ten years, why your swordsmanship is so terrible!"

All the other Holy Knights stared at the two siblings. "…Point taken" Sun said without even realizing it. Finally, his mind made sense of what Hana had just said. "Did…did you just insult me?" He asked incredulously. "Wow, you're really stressed."

Hana closed her eyes and desperately tried to calm herself. "But still," she said when she felt a bit more level-headed "what can I do?"

Sun sighed. "You can't use a spell, because there would for sure be a few mages present. They'll find out immediately and then your reputation would go down the drain. " Sun shook his head. "Face it Hana, all you can do now is to wing it." He smiled. "You'll do fine. If it's you, it'll be okay."

Hana sighed. "Thanks Sun. I'm sorry I snapped at you." She stood up and left for the door. "It's getting late. I need some sleep." Hana gave a tired smile. "Thanks for trying to help me. Good night." And she left.

Everybody stared at the door. "Sun…" Leaf began worriedly "do you really think Hana would be alright?"

Sun stared at the door before turning around and giving a large smile. "Don't worry. She'll be fine."

**-(*+*)-**

"_Sunshine streams,_

_d-o-w-n!_

_Evil disappears,_

_without a trace._

_The glo-ri-ous God of Light!_

_We bathe in your mercilessness, _

_and of course your forgiveness!_"

The Holy Knights, with the exception of Sun, stared incredulously. Hana hit every single note, her voice like sweet honey. She released a large amount of Holy Light. "Sun…you don't think Hana actually used a spell, do you?" Leaf asked nervously, staring at the people listening. Sun opened his mouth, ready to spew a whole lot of nonsense, when Leaf interrupted hastily. "And please, speak simpler. My translating ability isn't as good as Judgment's or Storm's, and I'm really worried…"

Sun closed his mouth, before quietly whispering. "No. She improved, didn't she? I gave her a few tips last night before she went to sleep."

Leaf widened his eyes in astonishment. "Wow…she did improve a lot!" Leaf looked at Sun. "You're a great teacher, Sun."

Sun smiled before looking up just in time to see his sister bow. Hana was smiling as she heard the applause. Sun smiled again before recalling his conversation with Hana the night before.

_Use ten times the Holy Light you would usually use._

_Huh? Why would I do that?_

_So that even if you go off-pitch every other note, no one would notice!_

…_You are a genius, Sun! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!_

Sun smiled again as he watched the awed expressions on everyone's faces. He really was a genius. But of course, he already knew that.

**Chapter 4 End**

**Like it? Don't? Tell me in a review! **


	7. Sidestory and Character Introductions

**The first story, Hana's intro into the story, is complete. Under are the character intros which I would update every arc as we learn more information, and a sidestory!**

**Thank you to GrrBear and Yuki Candy Heart who reviewed!**

**GrrBear: Mmm…the past will be revealed in time!**

**Yuki Candy Heart: Thanks…and TA DA!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Yu Wo.**

**Sidestory 1**

"_Love and happiness,_

_Floats around me._

_Dancing like petals,_

_In the warm summer breeze._"

"_I smile and sin-_"

"STOP!"

I open my eyes only to see Teacher cradling her head in her arms. She gave me a pained look.

"You haven't sang 5 lines yet, but you've already went off pitch 36 times." She winced.

"Sorry, Teacher." I responded almost automatically. My singing skills were nothing to be proud of, but I didn't think they'll be _this _bad.

Teacher shook her head and started to mumble to herself. "You took to violin so quickly, how could you be so bad at singing…"

I smiled when I caught the word violin in her words. It was such a beautiful instrument, and I felt honored to be able to play it. Mmm…just thinking about my violin gave me an urge to play it. My hands were itching to dance on my violin.

"Teacher, can I go practice violin now?" I gave her a pleading look. She sighed.

"Fine, go ahead." She replied. I whooped with joy and rushed to go to my beloved violin.

**-(*+*)-**

I watched my student go and sighed again. She was amazing in almost everything I taught her, exceeding me many times, even though I was called the strongest Princess of Light in history. But her singing…I shivered. It was as bad as my biggest flaw, which was cooking. And believe me when I say my cooking is bad enough to kill…

I glanced up as I saw a letter pigeon fly toward me. There was a badge with the symbol of the Church of Light on it. I reached up and the bird landed on me. It was carrying two letters, one addressed to me and the other addressed to Hana. Saying a quick thank you to the bird, I called for Hana.

**-(*+*)-**

I had just taken my violin out of my case when I heard Teacher calling my name. Feeling a bit wronged, I immediately ran down.

Pouting slightly, I started talking. "I thought you said I could play violin now." My teacher nodded.

"I just thought you'll want to see your brother's letter as soon as it arrived." My eyes widened.

"Grisia-gēgē?" Teacher nodded and handed me a letter. I immediately started opening it.

Letter was written in amazingly beautiful cursive writing. I read the first few lines.

_Dear Sister Hana,_

_Does the kind God of Light shine upon you as it does me? My sorrow for you matches the God of Light's suffering! _

I stopped reading, feeling the starts of a headache blossoming in my head. Smiling at Teacher, I asked her if she had a quill and some paper. She looked at me questioning.

"What do you need it for?" She asked, confused. "I thought you were going to read your brother's letter. You can write him a letter later."

I gave a pained smile. "Oh no, Teacher, you're mistaken! You need to decode the letter first, before you can read it!"

**Epilogue: Character introductions**

Hana Creus (or, Princess Hana Light): Sweet, cute, kind, and has a radiant smile. Excels in everything, from singing, to swordsmanship, to magic.

In Reality: Sweet, sure. Cute, I agree with that. Kind, oh yes. But "excels in singing"? Forget about it. She can't sing to even save herself from death!

Grisia Sun:

The Sun Knight, the head of the Twelve Holy Knights and leader of the "good, warm-hearted" faction. Has a radiant smile, a flawless personality, and a benevolent heart that will always forgive others.

In Reality: The exact opposite of what's stated above.

Storm Knight:

One of the Twelve Holy Knights and a member of the "good, warm-hearted" faction. Has a carefree personality, is a footloose charmer, and there is always the presence of a woman at his side.

In Reality: A workaholic.

Lesus Judge:

The Judgment Knight. One of the Twelve Holy Knights and the leader of the "cruel, cold-hearted" faction. Has a personality that is stern and cold and he will never forgive criminals.

In Reality: Is like a big brother and takes care of people well.

Leaf Knight:

One of the Twelve Holy Knights and a member of the "good, warm-hearted" faction. His personality can be described with only three words: a nice person.

In Reality: Still a nice person…Kind of.

Blaze Knight:

One of the Twelve Holy Knights and a member of the "good, warm-hearted" faction. Is hot-tempered and blunt. Idolizes the Sun Knight.

In Reality: What's written above.

Earth Knight:

One of the Twelve Holy Knights and a member of the "good, warm-hearted" faction. Has an honest and loyal personality and is the Sun Knight's good friend

In Reality: Honest? Loyal? Sun's good friend? HAHAHA!

Cloud Knight:

One of the holy knights in the 'good, warm-hearted' faction. A wanderer that is as graceful as a cloud. It is said that he can be found drinking alone or reading books on windowsills, rooftops, under banyan trees, etc.

In Reality: Likes hiding in cabinets and bookshelves. Drifts around like a ghost. Now you see me, now you don't!

The King:

His Royal Highness of the Kingdom of Forgotten Sound.

Adair:

The loyal Vice-Captain of the Sun Knight Platoon. Never questions Sun.

Son of the God of War (Mike):

The spokesperson of the God of War. Has the highest position within the Monastery of the God of War.

Elijah:

Within the Royal Knights, he is the leader of the younger generation. Married to the Princess.

Princess:

Her Royal Highness of the Kingdom of Forgotten Sound. Married to Elijah.

The Pope:

Duh! He's the Pope of the Temple of Light. He looks like a teenager, but is actually at least 60 years old.

Sakura:

The previous Princess of Light and Hana's teacher.

**-(*+*)-**

**Next starts the real story line! Before I forget to mention it again, this story takes place in between the 3****rd**** and 4****th**** novels. :)**

**Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Thanks to Yuki Candy Heart, AssasinWitch, and O.o who reviewed.**

**Yuki Candy Heart: Thanks**

**AssasinWitch: Heehee, Thank You!**

**O.o: Don't worry, as I stated in previous chapters, Hana will be the awesome little sister to everyone. **

**This chapter is kind of like when Roland first came in as Hell Knight. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. LSK belongs to Yu Wo.**

**Enjoy!**

**-(*+*)-**

Hana thanked the God of Light that her Teacher was on good terms with the Pope. Because of that, Hana got a week off before she needed to start her duties. Yes, Hana was very thankful. If it was Sun, He probably wouldn't even get a day!

"Good morning Princess Light!"

I smiled sweetly and nodded my response. I was walking in the hall towards Sun's room. Every now and then someone would say "Hi" to me, addressing me as Princess Light. I shook my head. I still can't believe that I'm the new Princess.

Arriving at Sun's door, I knocked. Nothing happened for a full second when I heard quiet swearing, and the words "It must be a curse!" over and over again.

Oh right! This is usually the time Brother applies his facial mask. I remember him telling me in his letter how he thinks that he's cursed, because every time he applies it, someone knocks on his door! …Whoops. I forgot about that.

Finally, Sun spoke behind the door. "May I ask which brother is it beyond the door, who has been, with a gentle murmur, reminded by the God of Light to come forth and seek out Sun, in order to discuss the God of Light's benevolence?"

I blinked. "Sun-gēgē, it's Hana."

There was a small pause. "Come in. The door's open." I smiled and walked in.

Sun sat on his bed, smearing his facial mask on his arms. He gave me a smile. "Hi Hana!" He looked at me slyly. "Or should I call you Princess Light?"

I groaned and shook my head, although I was smiling inside. The only person Sun talks normally to use to be Judgment, but it seems that I fall into that category too, now. "I still can't believe I'm the new Princess!"

Sun gave me a distracted smile. "You'll get used to it." He murmured quietly.

"Sun, you okay?" I asked concerned. He seemed distracted.

He gave me a smile. "Ya, I am. Anyways…you're duty-free right now, right Hana?"

I looked at him curiously and nodded. Sun smiled. "I was wondering, could you do me a favor?"

I blinked. "…Sure?"

Sun smiled. "That's great! Wait here…"

He walked into another room. A few seconds later, he walked back holding a bowl and an empty jar.

"Could you give these to Ice Knight for me? And…" He pointed to a meter high pile of paperwork. "Could you give those to Storm?"

I frowned. "Sure, I can give the bowl and jar to Ice, but finished paperwork isn't supposed to go to Storm, is it?"

Sun laughed. "Who said it's finished?"

Understanding dawned upon me. "Sun…but…" Sun gave me a look.

"Even if you don't do it, I'll just give it to him later, and he'll cram even more." He said softly.

I sighed. "Fine."

I grabbed the pile of paperwork and put the bowl and jar on top. "Bye Sun."

He smiled at me. "Thanks Hana."

I sighed again.

**-(*+*)-**

I now made my way to Ice Knight's room. I had placed the paperwork in my room first, since it was heavy, and decided to return Ice Knight's things first.

Arriving at Ice's door, I leaned over and knocked. I few seconds later, the door opened. Ice's expressionless face greeted me.

Smiling, I handed the things to him. "Sun told me to give this to you."

Ice nodded. He paused before saying a short command. "Wait."

Blinking, I nodded. Ice turned and went back to his room. A few minutes later, he came back before handing me two little bags.

Confused, I looked at Ice. He pointed to one bag. "That's for Earth." I understood. "Oh, of course I'll bring that to him. The other bag is for…?"

Ice blinked. "You." The information sunk in slowly.

"Oh, thank you so much!" I gushed when I finished gawking at the bag.

Ice stared at me. "Eat one."

Blinking, I reached my hand into the bag. A sugar cookie popped out. I bit into it. Heaven filled my senses.

"Whaa! It's so yummy! Thank you so much!" I smiled an enormous smile. Ice nodded before taking out a notepad and writing in it. When he finished, he looked at me. "You're welcome."

I blinked. "Oh well…thanks again! I'll deliver the bag to Earth! Bye! Have a good day!" I smiled before waving and running to my next location…why does it seem as though I turned into a mailgirl?

**-(*+*)-**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 6

**Gah! I'm sorry it's late! Thank you to Yuki Candy Heart and xXFanAticXx who reviewed.**

**Yuki Candy Heart: Mmm…yummy!**

**xXFanAticXx: Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my character Hana. Everything else belongs to Yu Wo!**

**-(*+*)-**

As I walked to Earth's room, I suddenly remembered about how Sun always prevented Earth from getting girls. Feeling a bit guilty, I decided to fetch some tea so Earth could have the cookies and tea for his lady friend that's probably in his room. To the kitchen I go!

**-(*+*)-**

"Oh Earth! You're really like the legends."

Smiling innocently at the girl in front of me, I glanced at the door. Sun is for sure going to knock on it in 3…2…1…

_**Knock Knock!**_

I almost growled. I think I'm getting used to this now. Smiling apologetically at the girl, I made my way to the door, passing the empty tea pot. I forgot to buy some tea…how am I supposed to keep the girl here? With Sun here as well…

Opening the door, I was ready to glare at the source of my problem with all my might, when I gawked at the person behind it.

Sun's little sister Hana stood there smiling. She was holding a tray filled with cookies and a teapot. "Hi Knight-Captain Earth!" She chirped happily.

I smiled at her. "H-h-h-h-hello P-p-p-princess L-l-l-light." Why was Sun's sister here? To bother me as well…?

She pushed the tray at me. "Cookies from Knight-Captain Ice. I added some tea for you and your-"

"Eaaarth! Hurry up!"

I smiled at Hana nervously. She blinked. "You and your…friend as an apology gift for not being here to control my brother when he was bothering you."

I blinked and smiled. "T-t-t-thanks P-p-p-princess." A I closed the door, I quietly whispered to her. "Apology accepted."

She smiled at me. Hmmm. Sun's sister is much more tolerable then her brother. Much more.

**-(*+*)-**

I walked into my room feeling happy. I made Earth's dislike for Sun smaller, and I got ultra yummy cookies from Ice! My mood was quickly broken as I suddenly stopped. And stared.

GAH! I forgot to get the paperwork to Storm!

Biting my lip, I stared at the pile. If I gave it to him this late, Storm would, with this amount, have to pull an all-nighter.

I sighed. I guess I'll just finish it. Walking to my desk, I pulled out a box. Inside were glasses and a pen. Wait, let me rephrase that. Inside the box were glasses and a pen that had a _spell _cast onto them. I smiled slightly. My awesome Teacher gave them to me. It enhances your ability to do paperwork if you put them on. Teacher gave them to me because she thought that I would be forced by Sun to do his share of paperwork as well. Tears sprung to my eyes. My Teacher was so thoughtful!

I put them on and started on the stack of paperwork. Only ten short minutes later, and I was finished. My Teacher's gift worked miracles! I think her Teacher gave it to her. Ahh…all the Princesses (except me…) were so amazing!

Picking up the stack, I went out again. I walked for five minutes before I stopped and frowned. I don't know where the finished paperwork goes! Ugh! Sighing, I decide to give it to Storm. He'll probably know where it goes, right? After all, he finishes most of it…

Stopping in front of Storm's room, I knocked. I few seconds later, the door opened.

Storm looked tired. He had black rings under his eyes and he barely seemed to able to stand. His eyes locked onto the paperwork in my arms and then he promptly fainted.

Startled, I cast a quick wind spell to catch him. Walking in his room, I collected some wind and used another spell to move him onto his bed. Closing the door, I checked Storm's pulse. He was sleeping. I sighed in relief.

Placing the stack of paperwork on what I realized was the "finished" paperwork area. I stared at "unfinished" area. It was huge. Feeling sorry for the boy who worked until he fainted, I decided to help him out a bit.

**-(*+*)-**

I blinked and yawned. I had worked for an hour non-stop. A small rustle caught my attention. I turned around just in time to see Storm wake up. "Mmm…what happened?" He murmured to himself.

Deciding to be helpful, I answered his question. "You fainted."

He jumped and swung around to face me. "Hana!?" His face coloured and he coughed softly.

"Ahem, I mean Princess Light, what are you doing in my room…?"

I smiled warmly at him. "Big Brother Sun told me to give you his paperwork. I forgot to until it was late, so I decided to finish it. But I didn't know what to do with it, so I went to you. You were really tired and you fainted after seeing the pile in my hands."

Storm jumped up. "GAH! How long did I sleep?! The paperwork's due tomorrow!"

He ran over just to look in confusion. "…What happened to the paperwork?"

I smiled again. "Oh, that? I finished it while I was waiting for you to wake up."

Storm blinked as the information slowly sunk in. "You…you finished it?" He asked in disbelief.

I nodded. Storm looked touched and hysterical. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do after Sun forced paperwork on you for so many years. But you do too much paperwork. It's not healthy! Every time I'm free, I'll come and help, 'kay?" I said sweetly.

Storm nodded furiously. "Well, it's late. Good night Storm!" I said as I excused myself.

"Good night Princess Light! Thanks so much!"

As I walked to my room, I complemented my day. I felt a bit proud. In just one day, I cleaned up many of Sun's lifetime messes!

**-(*+*)-**

**Please Review!**


End file.
